10 things you didn't know about
by MadCatta
Summary: Yes yes, I know this is overused but it's only really in places like HP that there are so many... 10 things about various Po5 characters.
1. Scott

A/N: So I love these… Couldn't resist xD

Disclaimer: Want me to show you my ID?

10 Things You Didn't Know About…

Scott Tyler

10) Scott only ever really liked the couple in Salt Lake City. They were nice to him and Jamie almost all of the time, even if they were ignored a lot. Ryan and Sarah Martuchev were very friendly; they would treat Scott and Jamie like visitors they didn't know well. But Scott and Jamie knew their place there. They weren't hurt for no reason, they weren't forced to do things against their will. It had hurt when they were sent back to the care home. Although by then they were used to it.

9) Pedro really annoyed him. They'd had to 'hang out' alone together a lot and the alone time annoyed Scott. He was always there and always being as reasonable as he could. It was really infuriating.

8) In all honesty, when Jamie slashed the teacher's tyres, he had felt some pride that Jamie was able to stick up for himself. That pride rapidly vanished as he found out how obvious Jamie had been and how angry Ed had been. The juvie sentence wasn't long. Scott felt Jamie really deserved it after he thought it over.

7) Scott never liked Matt. It wasn't because he didn't trust him, or that Matt didn't trust Scott, it was something else. From the first time he saw Matt (even in his unusual state) he felt Matt was a pompous git with a stick up his arse. He still felt the same.

6) He _was_ sorry Scarlett had been hit. Ok, he was happy that it wasn't Jamie dead, and he'd much rather it be Scarlett who got hurt than his brother, but he did feel bad that she got shot in the head. And he was quite worried about her.

5) He liked living in Peru. It was so much nicer than Nevada had been and a lot more homely. He missed the old house. And the llamas. They just gave it a factor that Scott found missing when he was in Vilcabamba.

4) He never quite understood how Richard had stayed with Matt all the time without deserting him or dying. He really did expect Richard to die sometime. After all, he was without the powers the 5 had and each of them would almost definitely have died if it weren't for them. It was one of life's greatest mysteries.

3) Sometimes he felt his greatest accomplishment was saving Jamie's life. Other times it was surviving all those years. But when he really thought about it, the most amazing thing he ever did was throw a full trashcan at a moving car. Seriously; how many people can claim they'd done that?

2) When he'd got captured by Nightrise he'd never expected Jamie to find him. It was just too much. He was sure they'd be separated for real that time and they'd never meet again. It made him ecstatic to learn he was wrong. Well, it did as soon as he recognised and remembered Jamie. It didn't really make sense if he did before.

1) He was happy to be one of the 5. He didn't want to fight, didn't want to have to go through all of what had and will happen, but he knew he couldn't last as 'The Telepathic Twins' for much longer.


	2. Scarlett

Disclaimer: The owner still is Anthony Horowitz. If you have any doubts of this, why not phone him up?

10 Things You Didn't Know About…

Scarlett Adams

10) When she was stuck in the monk's cell, what she really wanted more than anything, as in sell your soul for it, was coke. This simple pleasure was the one thing she wanted more than anything. Her mouth watered whilst thinking of it. She was stuck with the delicious tinny water.

9) She was a little bit annoyed at herself and slightly disappointed in herself because she'd never noticed about Hong Kong and Mrs Cheng before it had been shown to her. She'd always thought she was a very observant person, and clever. Surely she, Scarlett Adams, the girl everyone loved, good at school, great at sport, could have noticed she was surrounded _by animals_? It was a bit stupid if she thought about it. Amanda would have noticed. Even Aidan. Definitely Matt and the others. Frankly, it was embarrassing.

8) Scarlett didn't really blame Scott for getting her shot. She knew it saved Jamie's life, and although she didn't know much about the bond between the twins, she understood that Scott did it for a good reason. Besides, she'd rather there be a chance that she died than Jamie actually dying. This had nothing to do with her slight crush, of course.

7) The one person she missed more than anyone was Aidan. She was so upset that they hadn't seen each other in so long. She didn't think they'd ever been apart for so long ever since they'd met. She really, really missed beating him at tennis.

6) She actually wasn't too sure about how useful her power was. Well, compared to mind reading, mind control, being telekinetic, supernatural healing,_ controlling the weather_? She could think of so much more useful powers than those. Plus, why did it have to be so hard for her? All the others had near perfect control of their powers. Why was hers so different?

5) She liked Matt, she really did. Only not in that way. She trusted him despite only knowing him a few hours. Although she had known of him for a few years, and she did think he was quite good looking. It was when the cell burst open and in rushed Jamie, the American boy, she felt he was hot. She definitely liked him.

4) Despite everything, she still loved her father. He had looked after her all her life, been a great father even if he were not one biologically. She knew that the weak, slimy and pathetic man she had met recently was not her father. He was a slimy pathetic git. The man she knew to be as her father was kind and rich, they enjoyed each others company well and he gave her all she wanted, in return she was a daughter, the daughter he had always wanted. She really would miss him.

3) One weird thing was she was kind of glad to be one of the five. Sure, it meant plenty of life-threatening situations, possible hundreds (thousands?) of deaths on her conscience, but it separated her. She'd always hated how normal her life had previously been. It was so depressing to think she was just like everyone else; being one of the five divided her from the whole world. Other than the other four, of course.

2) She was terrified of the final battle that she knew was to come. Terrified of all the people who could die; herself, her friends, the five. Yes, she was afraid of dying. She couldn't pretend she wasn't, she wasn't as afraid as she was of, say, Aidan dying. But it did scare her. And she wished she could be more like Matt, like Jamie and Scott and Pedro and not fear death. But wishing didn't make it true.

1) And truly the worst (yet ever so petty) thing was her clothes. Her stupid boys clothes were nothing like the clothes she loved and she wanted those expensive designer clothes back. She wanted to feel Abercrombie & Fitch, snuggle into Jack Wills, gaze upon the label 'Prada'. Yes, she was petty. But it mattered to her.


	3. Jamie

**Disclaimer: **I was 10 or 11 when Raven's Gate came out. I was an idiot. Do you really think I was able to write that well?

10 Things You Didn't Know About…

Jamie

10) Jamie'd always wanted his parents to be like really rich and really famous people, who weren't able to look after him and Scott or they'd had an affair and he and Scott were the result and they didn't want to risk the media storm or… Yeah, something cool. It took a while for him to realise there were few famous Native Americans. And that they were dumped in a lay-by. If he and Scott were really the offspring of the rich and famous, surely they'd at least be dumped outside of Gucci or a Hilton Hotel or somewhere.

9) The one thing he found so unfair was that people like Danny were being ripped away from innocence by people like Nightrise. That sort of thing was a strong reason that made Jamie work so hard against the Old Ones. Well, that and the whole we'll-kill-everyone-and-cause-them-pain-and-harm thing. That was another incentive.

8) He loved the rain. Jamie always had. He hated living where it rarely rained. Rain washed everything away and brought about life. It cooled and made things softer. And he loved playing in the rain. In Salt Lake City, where it rained more than it did where he'd been in Nevada, rainy days were spent outside, laughing with his brother and getting soaked. The rain brought back good memories. Oh yes, Jamie liked the rain.

7) He did trust that Matt was doing the best he could. Matt was only his age, he couldn't expect Matt to know everything. In fact Jamie himself probably knew more about all this, seeing as Matt had told him all he knew but Jamie had actually been there. Of course he'd shared the information, but being there was the best way to know it all. And (he couldn't lie to himself) he like knowing more than the others. It made him feel particularly useful.

6) Jamie liked Scarlett. Yes, in that way. Hey, he _had _been deprived female attention for a good three years – those three being strongly involved in puberty. And then he spent a lot of time with a pretty girl… and then he saw her again. And she was even prettier. Maybe not as resourceful and exactly how she was in the past, but still brave and pretty. And did he mention she was pretty?

5) Jamie was really worried about Scott. _Really_ worried. He'd changed so much since being taken and tortured. Jamie had known he would be quite different, but he didn't think it would change his strong, quick-thinking and brave twin brother into one who was jumpy, aloof, distant and seldom spoke (or smiled). That was scary.

4) He respected Richard. There are not many adults who'd be willing to help five teenagers to the extent that he did, and for that he was appreciative. Every single other adult he knew would have either tried to sort it themselves (and fail miserably) or just told them to stop and get the police on to it. Richard did neither; he let the five get on with it, knowing that he was insignificant in the big picture whilst they were the main image. He assisted them and helped them with their decisions, although he _was _a responsible adult and did occasionally attempt to put a stop to things he thought really dangerous. Note the word 'attempt'. 'Cause you can't really stop teenagers with a mission.

3) Jamie didn't want to be one of the Five. All it meant was pain and hurt, friends who died and family lost. No, he was happier being a telepathic twin. That was easy, and it would've meant Scott never was tortured. Although, of course, it would have never brought him to Scarlett…

2) Jamie was scared of storms. It wasn't because of the lightning or the loud thunder, it was because once when he was in a Home, one of the kids told him that the thunder was the noise of a big evil beast, like God but not God, who was hungry, and the lightning was how he fed himself. And he would feed on anything he could, including little boys. Then Jamie got older and knew that no such creature existed. Then he got even older, and learned that there were really big evil creatures in the world. He was now afraid of storms again.

1) Jamie didn't see how everyone was always awake. Well, by everyone, he meant Matt. Matt always seemed to be awake. It was always Jamie who'd fallen into a doze, who'd have to be woken up else he'd be late. He just wanted to be reminded that Matt was in fact human, and he did in fact sleep.


	4. Matt

A/N: This is the first time I've really hated Horowitz… Matt's diary entries are so explanatory.

Disclaimer: I think AH is taller than me. He should really be, seeing as he's a fully grown adult male and I'm a short teenage girl…

10 Things You Didn't Know About….

Matthew Freeman

10) When he was seven, he'd always wanted a world where there were magical creatures and he could save the world – be Matthew Freeman, the boy who saved the world. Now that that had happened, he was Matthew Freeman who would save the world (or lose miserably and die) he just wanted to be seven.

9) Christmas puddings. How he loathed them. His mum (excellent cook though she was) took pleasure in making hundreds of Christmas puddings and all failed ones went to him and his dad. His mum, of course, was slimming. And Matt really didn't have the heart to tell her he loathed them. He ate them up, and when Mum turned her back, he drank as much orange juice as he could. The amount of orange juice they got through at Christmas time…

8) Matt wanted to ride a motorbike. He'd always wanted to, mainly because his father kept telling him how dangerous it was and the sort of injuries you could get, and Matt had always thought it sounded cool – hardcore. And now he knew that London traffic was shit, and motorbikes were the only way to get around. Plus they looked cool.

7) He preferred Jamie to Scott. Ok, that was obvious. But he just found Jamie a whole lot more reliable, and he never knew what Scott was thinking. Jamie's feelings were quite often written on his face and he either couldn't hide them or just didn't. But Scott… Scott would hide them as best he could, which was quite well. Although it was ever so easy to tell when Scott was angry. _That_ he didn't hide.

6) He would not have made it this far if it were not for Richard. Richard had been the best adult in his life, except, maybe, his parents. Richard was both the fun and supportive model of a friend and the protective and loving role of parent. He was neither and both, and Matt realised that was for the best. A parent would get in the way too much, the way a friend wouldn't. And he didn't act like he was responsible for Matt; his concern was high but he knew better than to stop Matt. He was the best of both.

5) Matt knew he had always thought Kelvin to be a bit of a twat. With his up-himself and cocky attitude, his stupid spiky haircut, big thuggish swagger, he did appear very much an arsehole. Yet, somehow, he was roped into Kelvin's gang and, by this careful flattery, he overlooked the twat-ness of Kelvin's nature and thought him a friend. But he was still a dick-head.

4) He'd never liked smoking. Never. It made him feel sick and his fitness rapidly decreased after he started. But Kelvin and his friends all smoked and him, being a few years younger than almost all of them, couldn't afford to not do what they did else he would be ostracised from their group of friends. And he needed these friends. He needed people to reassure him he was normal, just by treating him as they treated each other.

3) Matt always wondered what would have happened did he prevent his parents from leaving, that day back when he was eight. Would his parents still have died? They probably would have… if not he'd never go with Gwenda and Brian and then get arrested and then get to York or met the witches and Mrs Deveril and Richard (not that he'd really lump them in the same category) and then finally found his way to Peru and met all of the Gatekeepers and become the leader of the Five. Now, much as he loved his friends (and almost dying and having to kill weirdo creatures) he knew which life he'd have preferred.

2) Matt thought Scarlett was pretty and all, but he didn't fancy her. He wouldn't let himself. He had to focus on the war. And focus he would. He ignored all that his hormones were telling him.

1) His favourite ever show, was BBC's Outnumbered. Richard said he'd loved it and so one day they'd all watched it, sitting in their house in Peru. Pedro hadn't really understood all that much, and the twins weren't that sure about British humour, but Matt, Richard and Professor Chambers all loved it.


	5. Pedro

A/N: It's been too long… but if you want an update, reviews seriously make me write faster. If no one reviews (or PMs me about updating or whatever) I don't feel I'm disappointing anyone… xD

10 Things You Didn't Know About…

Pedro!

10) Pedro couldn't swim. He never found he needed to, having spent most of his life in a desert, but he now realised he was going to have to learn… somehow. One day he'd just straight in and not drown. One day. Not today though, that was too soon. As was tomorrow. Maybe Tuesday… or Wednesday.

9) He really wished he could read. In English or Spanish. Professor Chambers had began to teach him – he knew the alphabet and could write and read his name – but that was it. The rest of them could just look at something and find it so useful, when to him it was just squiggles on a page. As with swimming, reading was one thing he resolved learn as soon as he could.

8) He didn't blame Scott, or even feel slightly resentful when he nearly died because Scott was immobile. He alone (except maybe Jamie – Pedro didn't know how much Scott had told him or let him know) knew the how bad Scott's 'condition' was. It wasn't his fault.

7) Pedro _really_ didn't like trainers. The first time he'd worn them he'd had no socks, of course. They'd started off white and clean, finishing in a bright red colour – saturated blood from his many blisters. Rubber sandals may be unattractive, they may be unprofessional, but Pedro would have them over trainers any day. He'd even rather barefoot – his feet were hard enough. Trainers _hurt_!

6) Although he wanted it all to be over – the war, the Old Ones – he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath. Not the celebrations, they should be nothing like he'd ever seen and he was already excited about them. No, it was after all that. Where would he go? He knew Matt would always accept him into his home, even call him family, and Pedro would love to be part of a family with Richard and Matt, but he didn't really want to live in England. It was too distant and scary for him, and he'd heard all about the weather. Providing, of course, they won.

5) He did feel a bit shoved to the sidelines at points. There was Matt, the First. Matt who had great power, who was wise and powerful and respected. Matt whose decision was almost law. With Matt, he was a friend. And then Scott, who'd been tortured. Whose pain he couldn't even begin to imagine. He was to help Scott. And then Jamie, Scott's twin. And the one who'd been to the past, the one who seemed the smartest of them. Jamie would stick with his brother the majority of the time. He would worry about Scott the most. Pedro and Jamie didn't spend as much time together as Pedro did with Matt or Scott, or Jamie with Scott or Matt. And then Scarlett. The last of the Five. She was the girl they'd spent forever (it felt like it) trying to find. She was the only girl, and the most powerful. Pedro was the Peruvian healer. Nothing more, nothing less.

4) Pedro's real name was as much of a mystery to him as it was to others. He'd forgotten it a long time ago. But that didn't really matter to him… Pedro was a perfectly good name. Well, it beat being named after a box.

3) Pedro actually loved his power. Really, he was so much luckier than the others, there was no way in which his power could be abused inadvertently (or at all) so he didn't have to be careful. Plus he didn't actually have to try hard to do anything. His power worked without him focusing at all.

2) The person of his family Pedro missed most was his sister. She was annoying – _very_ annoying – but she looked out for him sometimes. She was three years older than he, and she could be quite protective of her brother. But mainly she was fun. After the village had flooded, Pedro never had as much fun with someone else as he did with her.

1) Pedro wanted a parrot. He didn't know why, but parrots were just _so damn cool_! Having one on his shoulder… That would be just so awesome. And he could live with the Incans, in a little stone house, just him and his parrot. Matteo, he thought he'd call it. Matteo the parrot, after his closest friend Matt, of course. And that could be his trademark thing… Pedro, Pedro and his parrot.


	6. Richard

**A/N: So… from *ahem* popular request… it's time for the man we love to love! Richard!**

**Seriously, I love Richard. A brilliant companion character.**

**And oh… yeah, sorry for the long absence. Who knew GCSE's could take up quite so much time?**

* * *

10 Things You Didn't Know About….

Richard Cole!

10) Richard always did like York. It was his home county, the one he felt most, well, at home in. Only he did have a few issues with it now, mainly because of the Old Ones. He didn't like them. They ruined his good times in his favourite county. Now all he had to do was save Cornwall. Cornwall was nice.

9) He always had loved running. There was something so… free about it. Only he didn't do it much, so he was rather bad at it. But that was before Peru. He went running every day. And he felt great. Feel those abs! Rock hard, they were. Despite what Matt said, Richard never posed for a self-picture, clenching his muscles. That was too poser-ish. Damn Matt… There was a reason that album had a padlock.

8) The worst thing about living with Professor Chambers had been her love of classical music. Richard's last girlfriend had not been perfect, but she was very nice. Sophia, her name was. And she would always listen to classical music, especially in the car. Joanna's radio was permanently on the Peruvian equivalent of Classic FM. Bad memories. Actually no, they were good memories, it just made him sad to think of them.

7) Richard donated blood once. Once. The nurse couldn't find his vein. He came out with quite a lot of holes in his arm. He also forgot to go to the refreshment zone, and felt much too lightheaded as he stepped in the taxi. He wasn't able to focus enough to drive, or to get a bus. The next morning he woke up, sprawled out on his kitchen floor, at three minutes to 12. His answer phone light was flashing. Yeah, he'd been fired. He spent the rest of the day at the pub, and passed out on the kitchen floor again.

6) Richard did feel lonely at times. Don't get it wrong; he loved being with the Five, but he was the only adult amongst them. He'd gotten used to not being responsible for them (he'd get back to that later) but he was the only adult, except for Joanna when she was alive. He sometimes craved women, and wanted a girlfriend to get him through it all. He would try his best to once the war ended.

5) Richard always wanted to go into journalism. Wait, that was a lie. When he was four, he wanted to be a giraffe. They had blue tongues. And then he wanted to be a zoo keeper, and then an aquarium worker (and get to feed the sharks), but then he realised he had allergies to fur. And a slight fear of big teeth. So journalism. When he was seven his class made a newspaper, and he was a reporter. He hid in a cupboard and found something amazing – the teacher and the cook were 'together'. He got his first DA-notice then.

4) What he thought of the Five? Matt, Matt he liked. Matt was as close to a younger brother as Richard could ever get – he felt the same attachment as he would imagine he would to a brother. Pedro was not as close to Richard as Matt was, but Pedro was definitely a friend, who Richard both trusted and respected. Richard wasn't as sure about Scott, but he still held respect for him and had more faith in him than Matt did. Jamie had a less hostile personality and (for obvious reasons) was a bit more reliable than his brother, but still wasn't as close to Richard as Matt. Friends, he'd say. Scarlett he didn't know, but she seemed friendly enough. She would probably fall into the friends category although, as he was now responsible for her and she injured, it was likely that some protective behaviour would occur. Who knew?

3) Richard hadn't spoken to his parents in years. His mum hated him, saying journalism was not the right profession for him, that he should be a government official or something. He hated the government. His dad worked for the government too. He hated the government.

2) There was something to be said from splitting up the Five. Richard found there were less arguments. Hey, it was just him and Scarlett. She wasn't in the best of shapes, but she went along with what he said and she was one of the Five, so Richard definitely listened to her. There was no Matt/Scott conflict. Plus, he no longer lived in a house with four teenage boys. It was nice. But… if he had the choice, he'd choose all the Five together under the same roof with him. No choice, really.

Richard couldn't wait for when the rest of the world learnt about the Old Ones and the Five. He really wanted to see the expressions of people, knowing that their lives were in the hands of five teenagers and for once it wasn't politicians in charge. Creatures' right out of horror stories attacking the sceptics and the people who were supposed to be too educated to believe in that sort of thing. Oh, their expressions! He HAD to make sure he had a camera.

* * *

**A/N (again! Oh you love it…) I didn't ruin Richie for you, did I? Oooh, new nickname! How sad. :D Hey, I'm sacrificing valuable sleep time for this. Be nice. xD**


	7. Susan Ashwood

**...I thought it was about time I updated this… xD**

* * *

**10 Things You Didn't Know About…**

**Susan Ashwood!**

10) Susan had a cat once, called Cat. Her dad shouldn't have allowed a four-year-old to name it. Anyway, Cat died when Suzie was ten, and for ages Suzie had wanted to find her in the spirit realms. It seemed the departed souls of animals went elsewhere. She still thought of Cat, hoping he was ok.

9) It took Susan years to learn Braille. The specialists had to tell her that her fingers weren't very sensitive. Susan had worked that out for herself. She brushed it off, pretending she never wanted to read. After all, no one knew what she thought inside, the times she'd picked up a book and been unable to read, before collapsing in a puddle of frustrated tears. That was her secret.

8) She loved seafood. Well, she used to. Cod, mussels, prawns, tuna… she loved it. At restaurants she would always order something with seafood, because she wasn't the best cook, seeing as she was blind and all and was wary of cooking, of any sort. Then at a restaurant she encountered some... vintage oysters. After that she'd gone off of seafood. And employed a cleaner.

7) Susan wasn't born blind. She suffered meningitis as a young girl, only nine years old. Susan couldn't remember much of it, only that it was horrible and one of her last memories with vision was hating the light for making her head hurt. After a short period unconscious, the doctors told her she was blind. Susan's mum comforted her, saying it was good, that she was blind here so she could have eyes in the spirit world. And the ease of communicating with spirits did increase.

6) The time she hated being blind the most was when she was shopping once, buying some oranges. She knew the supermarket well and, with other things on her mind, she picked up the round waxy fruit. She ate one at home. Turns out it was a grapefruit. Ugh.

5) She wanted to play the guitar. She was well aware that perhaps piano would be more suited to her, but guitars made a wonderful noise. She loved string noises but liked them strummed rather than bowed, so cellos were great too, at times. But her mother loved classical music (with a bit of rap at certain times) and she never liked guitars. Suzie was a bit of a mummy's girl, so she didn't make a fuss. She just put on loud guitar music when Mum was out.

4) Susan discovered the Five when she was very young. She found a book in her mother's room, a very old book, very different, and came across them. Her mother was quick to explain, and she heard things from the spirits. When she was sixteen, her mother told her that she was a part of the Nexus, and that a member had just died and there was a space.

3) Her mum used to call her Suzie. She still did, really. Susan and her mum still got on well, talking often, and it was a shock when it first happened. Susan could still remember what she said… Susan was eating dinner, when-_Susan! The flat's a mess, what have you been doing? Suzie dear, I know I left you rather suddenly and all alone, but is it really so hard to run a hoover about? _Susan was so shocked she didn't move for twenty minutes. Then she registered what had been said. She guiltily felt for ignoring the hoover and brushed the layer of dust off. She walked into a doorframe, but it was the thought that counted.

2) Susan was a little concerned when they'd finally found the First of the Five…or Matt Freeman. He was fourteen and he didn't know who he was. There was no knowledge of who the others were. And they were so young! She'd always expected them to be at _least_ sixteen. But then she actually met Matt, then Jamie. They may be young, but they knew what they were doing. Suddenly she felt better about the future.

1) Susan wanted to be a pilot when she was younger. She really wanted to fly, and pilots always seemed so cool. But when Mummy told her she could speak to diseased spirits, well, that was cooler. Besides, eagles may soar but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines. She wasn't sure how this applied, but there were jet engines…

(An extra one, to make up for taking so long to update…*

Dr Howards.

Susan Ashwood was also mentally ill. She heard voices in her head, which was said to be inherited from her mother, and had this for her whole life. It was Susan's father who had first brought her to see Dr Shrigley when she was five or six. Dr Shrigley had toyed with schizophrenia, but Susan had no paranoia and was a happy girl if not popular, and she had a few friends. But from when her mother died her mental health decreased rapidly, not helped by the vanishing of her father, and she became a medium as she believed she listened to ghosts. Dr Howards had taken over from Dr Shrigley, and only rarely was it he saw Susan. But it was peculiar how sometimes she _knew_ things…)

*Actually, it came to my head and wouldn't work to be in one of them…

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm thinking maybe Alicia McGuire or Jayne Deverill next, or is there anyone people want particularly? Just ask…and preferably give me an idea :D You don't know how hard this one was. I hope it's ok…**


	8. Alicia McGuire

**AN: Hah, I read the past ones again. And found a lot of errors. Anyone want to be my beta? After all, the last is slightly embarrassing… "she could speak to diseased spirits…." I can assure you, I meant "deceased".**

* * *

10) Alicia was always on a bit of a diet. Since about fourteen, she'd always been interested in slimming down - she wasn't exactly thin at that time. And then, two years later, she was finally at the weight she desired and struggled to keep it that way. She often went to the gym and ate a lot of salad… and there was always *coughliposuctioncough* but no one had to know about that.

9) Alicia continued helping Jamie after she'd found Danny for a number of reasons. One, of course, was because she'd promised. Another was because she grew to feel strong affection for Jamie, wanting to stay with him and help him. But there was also the fact that she knew what it was like to miss someone and to have lost someone, not knowing if they were alive or dead, and it was for that reason also that after, she helped more who were looking for lost ones. She knew that feeling and it was hell.

8) She'd fallen in love with Paul, her husband, at a young age. They were madly in love and went abroad only four months into their relationship, when they were around nineteen. They travelled around Europe for six weeks in their summer vacation, went on many protests protesting for – actually, they weren't very sure, different languages and all… Only towards the end of the trip, in Italy, they had a fight. Alicia had gotten drunk in a bar and they'd said some things and – long story short – they broke up. A few years later, as if in a movie, they walked into each other (quite literally; Alicia had been on the phone) and, well, yeah. Paul asked her for dinner and, 22 months later, her hand in marriage.

Alicia said yes both times.

7) She worried when she thought about how Danny was going through puberty without a man. Especially about predominantly man issues. Like when boys start to- "Danny… why are your sheets in the wash?" "I… erm… I was washing them… I thought they smelled…" "I washed them three days ago, though!" "…Yeah…I erm, _spilt_ something on them" "Ohhhh…" Oh shit. And on to Google she went, in order to collect advice from other single mothers with young sons going through puberty.

6) She thought about the twins a lot. When she'd last seen them, Jamie had a large hole in his back and Scott was… well, she wasn't really sure what was wrong with him but from the little Danny had told her about Silent Creek, it didn't sound good. She did worry about them, but Natalie Johnson kept in regular contact with her and them, so she knew they were ok, for the time being at least.

5) Alicia was once an activist. She marched the streets with banners much bigger than herself; part of a group, a crowd, a body of people with similar beliefs marching for the rights of animals or anti-war or a load of other things, with mad hair and the strength of being united and all together. Soon she got tired of this life, though, and retired from her short career of activism. But it was still one of the best times of her life.

4) Her sister, Caroline, was six years younger than her. Caroline was very pretty and she knew it. When they were younger - teenagers - Caroline had always been somewhat self-involved, taken to stealing her older sister's clothes, protesting that she looked better in them than Alicia did. It happened with a boyfriend once – "Oh, but we work together more than you two did!" but then he proceeded to cheat on Carrie anyway. That was it, really. They were like most sisters. Sisters were supposed to bite each other's heads off. Ok, maybe not their doll's heads off… Stupid baby Caroline. A doll is NOT food.

3) Before university and Paul – actually, in between Paul first time and second time too – Alicia was somewhat of a slut. Well no, that was a bit harsh; she was just a bit promiscuous. From her first kiss at the fairly late age of fifteen whilst drunk at a party with an immature sixteen-year-old, to in the same year having made out with a 28-year-old stranger at a bar in California, to at nineteen quite often she "spent the night" in rooms of her male peers. She tried to put those past years behind her as she set herself up as a dignified and self-assured businesswoman. She was just glad she didn't catch any STD's.

2) Alicia really liked to shop. She loved clothes and shoes as much as the next woman with a high salary, but she had a true weakness. Bags. She loved bags – big bags, small bags, shiny bags, sequinned bags, matte bags, yellow bags, black bags, multi-colored bags, leather bags… you get the picture. She was almost obsessed with bags. One time she put them all on her bed and rolled about in them but stopped after feeling a bit like a prat or, as Danny would say, a douche (she had to stop him watching so much _Family Guy_!). Oh yes, she loved her bags.

1) When Paul died ten years ago, Alicia was distraught. Nothing mattered anymore; food was simply a distraction, friends had no idea how she felt, even Daniel, her two year old, was often left screaming in his cot. He was always well-fed and not really neglected, just didn't have much love from his mum. Only then it got worse, and one time she ignored him crying so he went downstairs to find her, tripping over the many shoes she hadn't bothered tiding away, breaking an arm. Alicia was in a state when she got to the hospital, worrying and worrying, hating herself for allowing her son to be so hurt. She had to get help. And she did, getting a therapist to take her through her grief and got a nanny to help look after the house and Danny. Alicia then knew that nothing would stop her from looking after her boy. Nothing at all.

**

* * *

AN: Aww, Alicia isn't so good with the humour! I wish it were funnier… oh well, presumably you'll tell me if it's shit…? **

**And so next time I'm planning to do Jayne Deverill unless anyone has a particular desire for another…? And actually, I'm up for doing another for the characters if you want. Well, for the Five. They're fun! xD**

**Until the next,**

**Cait x**

**(I love how that rhymes xD)**


	9. Daniel McGuire

**AN: I know Jayne Deverill was meant to be next. I'm in process. I forgot about it. It's half done. I'll have it up very shortly.**

**I promise. Like, for real this time. **

**Well, if all goes well... **

* * *

**10 Things You Didn't Know About…**

**Daniel McGuire!**

**10) **Danny didn't like it when Alicia was with a new man. He knew his mom was young and quite attractive, and compared to his peers with single parents and television and books, three men in ten years wasn't actually that many. But every time, he resented them, for at least the first two months. Only one had lasted as much as six months anyway.

**9) **In Nightrise, it wasn't actually that bad. After they'd stopped working on him, so about a month in, the worst bits were the strict rules and little food, the boredom, and most of all, the isolation. Sixteen of them stuck together made the inhabitants actually rather close, but Danny missed his nanny, his friends, and most of all Alicia. He just wanted to go home.

**8) **Billy and Danny had been in contact. After they'd been broken out of Nightrise, where the kids were returned to their families or, if that wasn't possible, sent to foster homes. Billy had been sent to a foster home, and he and Danny had each other's FaceBook, and they talked a lot. And Danny was dropping hints about Alicia maybe fostering…

**7) **He was terrified of E.T. Even the name made him shudder. It was just that he'd seen it whilst pretty young and was terrified of what E.T. looked like, so much so he couldn't watch it again. Mind, the music was brilliant.

**6) **_Family Guy_. The most awesome cartoon EVER! Ok, _Simpsons_ either tied or was close second. Or first. His favourite was Brian, of course. He was both cynical and a talking dog. Only there were definitely parts of _Family Guy _that were just creepy. A few times he did think Alicia was right when she said he was too young. He didn't really understand a lot of the worst bits, anyway.

**5) **Danny played the drums in a band. Ok, that was known, but what wasn't was that he started his drumming after his mom had dated a great guy called Steve. Only then Steve turned out to have a drugs problem, but he'd already been taught to drum and Danny was hooked. Very therapeutic at times, yet very passionate too. Fantastic.

**4)** Danny had set fire to the rug once. The really nice, expensive one Alicia had found on a business trip abroad, and paid a lot to get it sent back home. It was in front of the fire in the lounge, and a burning log annoyed Danny. He moved it and dropped it. The rug set alight. Danny sort of, stared. Luckily Maria came to the rescue, running in with a bowl of water. Maria had started off lying but Alicia saw straight through her. Danny had been grounded for so long…

**3) **His favourite film ever? War of the Worlds. Second favourite? Miss Congeniality. It was such an awesome film, though! Light and funny and brilliant for any occasion. Unfortunately Alicia knew it was his favourite, and she teased him mercilessly. He daren't think about what his friend would've said.

**2) **Danny hadn't really been told much about the Five and what was so special about Scott and Jamie. But he knew something was up and was sure he'd see them on TV some day. If not, he'd just ask Natalie Johnson about where they were. Give her a buzz on the ol' cell phone. Well, his mom's cell phone. Danny didn't have Natalie's number. That would be weird.

**1) **He was a brilliant tennis player. He didn't play it much but when he did, he won. He was good. Alicia joked and took credit for it, but Danny had found an old photo album. Paul, his father, in tennis clothes and holding a trophy. Alicia'd never been very good anyway.

**

* * *

AN: o.O Wrote this in one sitting. In less than an hour, too. Ok, that's not that impressive but these things normally take me forever…**

**Until the next,**

**Cait**

**X**


	10. Jayne Deverill

**AN: It's been forever. Nearly. I'm sorry; from me, it's always a massively long wait. I hope it was a wait people anxiously anticipated…

* * *

**

**10 Things You Didn't Know About…**

**Jayne Deverill!**

10) Jayne was allergic to nuts. She was very careful of what she bought, and in the end learnt to hate food she hadn't lovingly prepared for herself, and she grew paranoid that as soon as people learnt, they'd flick nuts into her mouth. Maybe the nut allergy was why she couldn't stand Noah.

9) Chunder. What a perfectly disgusting word. Why people waltzed around using it she could not understand, as it was horrible. Why people waltzed around talking about vomiting, she couldn't understand either. But they did and it was disgusting.

8) Matt was an annoying little bastard. He was rude, ungracious, and from the city. The city! In the city, children ran the streets drinking cider and beer, teenagers did hard drugs with their parents and it was all so messy. But he had a spark about him. And she was so looking forward to dousing it with cold water, watching his life fizzle away from him. Instead, the flesh got fizzled away from her bones. Smug little bastard.

7) Jayne hated medication. She once had a mild case of the flu, and as she was entertaining, took two painkillers and by the time her sister had arrived to help, Jayne was laughing uncontrollably and apparently intent on ruining the occasion. Her sister never let Jayne forget it.

6) She was always the leader of her group at school. Yeah, she and her friends bullied the new kids, taunted the smart kids and mocked the slow kids. It only made sense for her to lead the village to the lead up for the new world. Pity she failed.

5) Jayne's husband had never quite satisfied her. He blamed her, of course. She blamed him, of course. She'd never actually "been satisfied". But when the Old Ones came through the tunnel... she jizzed in her pants.

4) Her mother was obsessed with the Old Ones too. That was where Jayne got it from. They began as a little night time story but Jayne had then been taught about them, taught about the hopeful future and taught about the Five. This was in school too. The whole village was obsessed with hating the Five, but Jayne especially. Seemed like rotten do-gooders.

3) She killed her husband. He was a smart, funny, kind outsider, who she fell in love with. He was too nice to dump her so harshly so for a while he humoured her, then she bewitched him. He was incredible, though.

2) She didn't mean to kill her husband. He fell on her knife. And he did, actually. She'd split some washing up liquid on the floor and he'd slipped on it. And she'd been chopping carrots at the time. It was all rather unfortunate.

1) Actually, hidden from her mother, Jayne wanted to be an interior decorator. In her own room she'd stick bits of belladonna everywhere, have some beetle blood in a jar on the window for the sun to shine through… but when she actually tried to become one, but apparently didn't have the eye for it. Her eyes were magnificent! She was outraged! She'd show them. She'd open Raven's Gate, and then she'd rule the world, and redecorate however she damn well pleased!

* * *

**Want it quicker next time? Beg me…**

**Until the next,**

**Cait**

**x**


End file.
